


Three's A Crowd

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Sugar Bombed [1]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Murphy knew barrett had skeletons in his closet, but this seemed like a little too much.





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again with a Weekly Writing Prompt! This week’s was **skeleton**. I thought this would be a good one to write for! I’m actually pretty happy with this. ; u; I hope you guys enjoy!

Murphy didn’t always know what to expect when he felt deft fingers playing at his sides from behind. Barrett would press his hips into his lover’s rump and pin him to the stove while he worked, not unlike right now.

“Cut it out, can’t you see that I’m busy?” What was meant to sound gruff and authoritative came out as a breathy chuckle instead, the fingertips brushing his ribs making him shift and giggle a little.

“I think you have something _much_ better you could be doing.” Barrett murmured against his lover’s neck, pressing a kiss to the base of his skull.

“You?” Murphy whispered, not trusting his voice not to crack right now. Barrett knew exactly what to do to push all of his buttons and make him croon.

“Damn right. And if that kid interrupts us again, I’m shooting him.”

“Derek’s a good kid, for a Smoothskin. Leave him be, we can just put something on the door so he won’t come in.”

Pressing a kiss to Murphy’s head, Barrett spun him around and pinned him by his hips again, trailing kisses all over his lover’s face. Ending at his haggard lips, Barrett slipped his tongue out to press at the seam of the other Ghoul’s mouth. He tasted like jet and iguana bits, but that was fine.

Devouring Murphy’s mouth was one of his favorite things to do. The younger Ghoul was putty in his hands whenever they got started. Hands slid down Murphy’s sides to take hold of his hips, and Barrett rocked them a little against the stove.

A crash above them drew Murphy out of the passionate kiss and he blinked, staring at an apparently loose ceiling tile.

“What’s--”

Interrupted by another crash, a small Mole Rat tumbled out of the hole in the ceiling, bringing with it a skeleton that must have been there for a while. The young rat barrelled out of the room with a squeal, towards the bathrooms where his family probably was. Murphy stared at the rotted corpse now lying in a haphazard heap between himself and his lover. An odd silence hung between them and Murphy finally looked up, radiating displeasure.

“Do you know where this came from?”

Barrett _had_ been the one to offer Northwest Seneca Station as the best place for them to move to. Maybe it was some secret murder dungeon before they’d come here.

“Probably some idiot Raider crawling around in the air ducts or something. Got stuck.” Barrett replied easily, kicking the clean-picked remains aside as he lied through his teeth, “Now, where were we?”

“Tell me the truth, Barrett. Did _you_ do that?” Murphy barely managed to dance out of the way of the cage made of Barrett’s arms and the stove. With a frustrated growl, the elder Ghoul nodded.

“Had to make sure it was safe for you. Mole Rats probably picked him clean. Fucker was scavving down here.”

“So you stashed him… In the ceiling.” It wasn’t even a question, just a bemused statement. 

“I told you I had to clean up before you could come down.” Barrett smirked slightly, reaching forward to pull Murphy in by a firm grip on the back of his neck. Even he knew this was probably the serial murderer equivalent of hiding all of the clutter in a room under his bed.

“You are incorrigible.” Murphy laughed breathlessly, his mouth totally taken over before he could say anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I finally got this all done! I’m actually pretty proud of this, I enjoy writing these two a lot. Hope to see you in the next one!


End file.
